Mori Youkou
• |romanji=Yōkō Mori |voiced by= |birthplace=Mt. Kyuuseichou, Homeikaku Village |nationality=Japanese |love interests= |family=Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) |date of birth=January 25, 095.EA |age=16 |died= |status= |alias= |species=Human |gene=Envoy |gender=Male |blood type=A |height=5'11" ft |weight=154 lbs |hair=Black (Formerly) White |eyes=Brown (Formerly) Red |occupation=Student |rank= |mobile suits=81612-126 Gundam Az |vehicles= |ships crewed= |ships commanded= |affiliation=Hatsuga Shushi |universe=Exploratory Age |storyline=GUNDAM AZ |first appearance=Visions of Light |final appearance= }}Mori Youkou |romanji=Yōkō Mori|literal=Carmine Woods}} is the main protagonist of GUNDAM AZ. He is a student in the Mt. Kyuuseichou region who ends up inside the cockpit of the 81612-126 Gundam Az and becomes its pilot. Personality & Character Abilities Appearance History Childhood Mori Youkou was born in the Homeikaku Village, situated in the mountain range surrounding Mt. Kyuuseichou. He is the only child of his parents, one a technician and the other an amateur artist. While the couple was excited about their new child, it would not last as a strange illness struck the village months later. The two would die as a result, having caught the sickness through unknown means. Mori, by sheer luck, never caught the plague-like disease despite being around two of its carriers for the entire time. Now orphaned, Mori was taken in by the Kawabata Family, friends of the Youkous before most of them were wiped out, raising the surviving one in their household as one of their own. Having been too young when his parents died, all Mori had to go on were the recollections of those who knew them, their belongings, pictures, and other such items. However, throughout his life, he would have a reoccurring nightmare of a hazy hellish landscape; red skies and black seas, the lands scorched with no life in sight, except for a large amorphous being in the distance looking directly at him. He would grow up around childhood friends Tsuki Kawabata, first child of the Kawabatas, and Don Hasha, member of the Hasha Family. Az's Awakening Mori had led a normal if directionless life in the village from his childhood to now, in the middle of his teenage years. While the dream would persist to his current life, it had come to him for so long that it no longer phased him. One day, however, the dream came more intensely, with the distant monster now moving closer and closer to Mori. In the morning, he would feel a slight sense of dread looming over him, unsure what was wrong or what was going to happen. He would tell Tsuki and Don about the dream, with them trying to reassure Mori, but their words ultimately falling on deaf ears. In the afternoon, the whole mountain range would become the stage of an attack by Babylon Breaker, who are attempting to brute force their search of a secret base owned by the Exploratory Outer Space Corps. They indiscriminately fire upon the range, when mobile suits hidden in the mountain forests suddenly fire back at the attack force, galvanizing the force's resolve to continue their mission now that they know the EOSC is trying to protect something. Mori, Tsuki, and Don get caught up in the ensuing battle between the hidden EOSC forces and Babylon Breaker forces. Attempting to hide, Mori saw a small group separating from the evacuating village folk to go elsewhere. He felt compelled to follow behind, abandoning his friends in their safe place in an attempt to figure out why the attack is happening. He would end up inside the mountain, having tailed the group into the Project HPL Base and coming face-to-face with the 81612-126 Gundam Az. He was driven to get aboard the Az no matter what, despite not knowing how to even control it. Mori believed this sudden compulsion came from wanting to protect the village and his friends from the invading forces, and so he entered into the cockpit whilst the Babylon Breaker finally broke through the base's defensive walls. Finding himself in the bronze-yellow plated cockpit interior of the Az, Mori felt as if he remembered it despite never been there. However, with the enemy soon spotting the Az, Mori had to put that feeling aside and begin fighting. Mori launched in the Az Gundam and was overpowering the enemy forces's 27G-B01 Chesed units with ease. Mori couldn't believe how he was easily adapting to the controls of the Gundam, as if he had already knew how. This lucky streak wouldn't last, however, as he soon became overwhelmed by the enemy, with one Chesed crushing the Gundam under its weight and attempt to smash the cockpit unit apart with its hands. The strikes opened up a back unit inside the cockpit, where glowing light flooded the entire interior from. Suddenly, Mori's entire being convulsed in pain as the interior reacted to the light, resonating a soft uncomfortable hum with it. Blood slowly poured from every tip of Mori's body; eyes, ears, nose, mouth, fingertips, etc, as the pain reached heights of mental fragility. Mori's hazel irises turned blood red and his black hair shifted to white, just as he was knocked out and the Gundam began to move on its own. Under this Berserker state, Gundam Az ripped apart the attacking Chesed like a hungry monster, destroying the suit and killing its pilot. The attack force fled and, in response, Az deactivated and stood still on top of its ravaged enemy. Az, along with the unconscious Mori inside, would be recovered by a single Earth Planetary Forces ACOS4514 Keter mobile suit piloted by Wayword Damascus and brought back inside the Project HPL compound. This would be where Mori in his altered form would be found and be taken down to the base's medical base for a blood transfusion, with everyone concerned about Mori confused about how he bled so much. Germinating Seed For the following week since the attack, Mori would be in a coma while the village people, with the aid and knowledge of Damascus, set up surveillance and automated defenses around a 10 km radius of the entire mountain range. Relationships Trivia *Mori was born on January 25th, making him fall under the Aquarius zodiac sign. The sign represents the water-bearer of the Greek gods Ganymede who was abducted by the king of gods Zeus because of his beauty.